1. Field
The present application relates to a rugged and mobile media server for use in public transportation.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Public transport vehicles, such as buses, trains or airplanes are increasingly being provided with display screens for each passenger. Installing and wiring a large number of display screens, so that each passenger has its own display screen and can select its own content is a major operation. Such an installation requires a major development project phase, involves the approval by authorities for security and safety aspects and the actual installation and material expenses are very high, i.e. all in all this is a very costly affair.
DE 102009003554 discloses a server installed on a passenger bus. Some parts of the server system, like the server computer, mobile data modems and switch are located in a removable and transportable housing. Other Parts of the server system are fixed installation on the passenger bus, such as the wireless access point and the cabling of the server system. This known server is not self-contained and does not provide a carry-on portable solution for providing media to passengers of a transport vehicle that works immediately without require any setup or installation.